


Kalverliefde

by Khim_Azaghal



Series: Bristol [2]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bathtub Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Falling In Love, Kalverliefde, Kíli is a mischievous scoundrel, M/M, Passion, Slow Dancing, Teasing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Unrelated Fíli and Kíli, Yearning, both are Irish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 06:10:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6317818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khim_Azaghal/pseuds/Khim_Azaghal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kalverliefde<br/>(n.) the temporary affection and infatuation usually experienced by two young people in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kalverliefde

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DrakkHammer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrakkHammer/gifts).



 

**Bristol – August of 2008**

Fíli was standing on the top of Cabot Tower, taking in the beautiful view in front of him.

His thoughts had recently revolved around a single centre of interest, and the latter was waiting for him on firm ground thirty-four meters below.

He and Kíli had dated three times since their first encounter four weeks ago, and he felt like he was riding the most pleasurable wave of his life. The other Irishman was like an ever-glowing sun, always cheerful and enthusiast, perpetually ready for mischief... and damn he was _hot_.

Fíli was irresistibly attracted to Kíli like a moth to a flame, and he loved and hated it at the same time. His natural feline way to move, the subtle coppery glints of his dark mane only perceptible when the sun was shining, this particular musky scent of his when he was aroused… Fíli was addicted to all of this. And worried. Their relationship (were they even in a relationship?) had begun quite awkwardly, almost only based on a mutual physical attraction. They even had had sex less than twenty-four hours after their first encounter, and it had been awesome.

Fíli had wished this. He had invited Kíli to come to his house and made him stay for the night. He thought he knew what he wanted at the time. Now he was lost.

Only one thing was sure: the more he knew Kíli, the more he liked him. His sunny and exuberant personality was a great contrast to Fíli’s discretion. In the company of Kíli, Fíli felt more confident and daring.

When the two men couldn’t see each other, they texted. An exorbitant amount of messages. Almost every day.  
How many times Fíli had thought it was ridiculous and that they should stop? Dozens. But every time his phone vibrated or chimed to announce a new message, he could feel his heart swell along with a fluttering sensation in his belly.

Oh, and the yearning. It was like a sweet torture Fíli liked to inflict on himself, especially in the evenings when he was alone at home.

The growing hunger he felt for the other Irishman was almost overwhelming. In these moments, when he was laying naked on his bed (he didn't like to wear clothes to sleep), Fíli just had to close his eyes and think about the object of his desire to feel an agreeable warmth forming in his lower belly. Sometimes he would let his mind wander without touching himself; sometimes he just couldn't resist. It only made the sweet ache of his longing even more delicious.

_I wonder where Kíli is right now? What is he doing? Is he thinking about me just like I'm thinking about him?_

Kíli’s job was going on quite well, and he was meant to stay in Bristol for quite a time finally. The production had recently contacted him to submit a list of flats he could rent for the next few months, at least until Christmas. One of them was in Fíli’s neighbourhood, and he was very tempted to choose it. However, he wasn’t totally sure it was a good idea.  
What if something went wrong with Fíli? Could they easily live next to each other if things would go sour between them at some point?  
Right now, it was all sunshine and rainbows, and Kíli was the happiest bloke on Earth when he was with Fíli.  His presence was incredibly soothing and stimulating at the same time. Every time he looked into the blue depths of Fíli’s eyes or even just think about them, Kíli instantly craved for more, more of Fíli, more touch, more husky whispers, more closeness.

_I wonder where Fíli is right now? What is he doing? Is he thinking about me just like I'm thinking about him?_

Still waiting at the foot of the tower, Kíli's thoughts drifted away to set finally on their last date a few days ago. They had been to The Queenshilling with the firm intention to dance the night away.  
Fíli had been a bit shy about his dancing skills at first (when alcohol wasn't involved he only used to dance alone at home where he was sure nobody could see and judge him), but Kíli had been an excellent dancing partner.  
Kíli had had to lead at first, and Fíli had been happy to be guided by such a good dancer. Then Fíli had gained confidence and dared to switch roles, agreeably surprising the other Irishman with his audacity.  
They had been enjoying a fresh drink at the bar when the first notes of Depeche Mode's “World in my Eyes” had escaped from the club's powerful speakers. Fíli had addressed his companion with a lopsided smile and had extended his hand to invite him to the dancefloor. How could Kíli resist such an eager request?  
They had begun dancing, face to face, letting their bodies being owned by the pulsating beat and Dave Gahan's deep voice. In the darkness of the club, Fíli's hands had brushed over Kíli's thighs and waist, had outlined his sides and arms to rest finally on his broad shoulders, locked behind his neck. Hazel eyes had met azure ones under fluorescent spotlights, and Kíli had tightened his hold on Fíli's hips before sliding his hands to the small of his back, drawing him nearer until their bodies had touched.

 _"Now let my body do the moving_  
And let my hands do the soothing  
Let me show you the world in my eyes."

They had been lost in each other, possessed by the electronic beat of the music, turning the dance into a sensual flame, pulsating deep and steady. The heat had slowly risen between the two men, and they had had trouble to remain decent in public. As soon as the song had morphed into another one, they had vanished in a restroom stall for they couldn't wait any longer to consume their need for one another.  


Kíli was lost in titillating thoughts when Fíli finally came down to meet him at the tower’s foot. He greeted him with a few pecks on his lips, and Fíli gladly responded to the lovely assault on his mouth.

“I hope I didn’t stay up there for too long? I wanted to go there for ages to take pictures, and the light was perfect” asked Fíli with a shy smile.  
  
“Nah, it’s ok. And I told you, I’m not at ease with heights, so I don’t feel like I missed something grand… but I missed you a little bit” replied Kíli as he was already snaking an arm around Fíli’s waist, his words making the other Irishman slightly blush.

“Do you want to see the pictures I just took? The view of Bristol is fantastic!”  
  
“Sure! Let’s find a bench and you show me that, handsome.”  
  
_Handsome_. It was just a word among others, but it meant the world to Fíli. His former boyfriend wasn’t very keen on giving marks of affection. In the beginning, Fíli hadn’t made a big deal of it, but as months had gone by and the charming varnish from the first times had begun to crack, Fíli had suffered more and more from it. He badly needed to feel loved and just one simple word as “handsome” felt like a soothing balm on his sensible and anxious heart.

“You’re blushing again! It’s almost too easy” said Kíli with a triumphant grin.  
   
“No, I’m not!” violently protested Fíli, blushing even more.  
  
“Oh, yes you are… you adorable… charming… sexy…” viciously teased Kíli while dragging a finger on Fíli’s chest, slightly grazing a nipple on purpose.  
  
“Stop it for Christ's sake!” Fíli’s face and neck were now scarlet, and Kíli couldn’t stop laughing.

At length, the Irishman almost took pity on his blushing companion and stopped giggling.  
“Ok, enough now. I stop, I promise.”

Kíli paused, and a mischievous smile made the corner of his eyes crinkle. He was far too amused to stop. In a breath, he said, “God, you’re so _cute_ when you’re blushing!”

Fíli almost screamed “Feckin' hell! Stop that!”

“All right, all right, mate. I stop now.”

Kíli half hugged Fíli to still him and kissed his temple to ease the tension. As soon as he felt Fíli relaxing, he let his mouth kiss a path to his ear, and he whispered something that made the other Irishman flush to the root of his hair!

“Kíli, _please_!” desperately begged Fíli.

“What? Since when am I forbidden to compliment your gorgeous arse?” asked Kíli while grabbing said arse with his two hands and squeezing it, trying to stifle the giggle already forming in his throat as Fíli was beginning to sulk.

“Ok, I stop now. Can I have a kiss? Hmm?” asked Kíli with an apologetic smile.

“No. Fecking. Way” sharply replied Fíli, his arms fiercely crossed on his chest.

“C’mon, give me a kiss.”

“No.”

“Just a little smooch.”

“I said no, _Cillian_!”

“Aw c’mon, _Feilim_? _Pretty please_?”

 _Oh no, he’s doing this thing with his eyes again! Resist, Fíli, resist!_ thought the poor Irishman, almost disarmed in front of a very determined Kíli.

The latter hooked his fingers to the waist of Fíli’s jeans and tentatively tugged at them, but Fíli resisted, not ready to surrender so easily. Kíli pulled harder, unbalancing Fíli in an unexpected way and they both fell to the ground in a welter of limbs and muffled groans.

The two men looked at each other and laughed before getting up, both glad that Brandon Hill was totally desert.  
They eventually found a bench and spent a few minutes watching the pictures on the tiny camera screen until an impatient Kíli crowded Fíli to steal a kiss from him.

“You never let go, do you?” softly asked Fíli as both men came up for air.

“Some call me obstinate” replied Kíli with a wink.

“I’m not complaining so far…”

Kíli didn’t have to steal a kiss this time. Fíli just had to look into dark-honeyed eyes to be irresistibly drawn to a soft and gourmand mouth. What began with just a brush of lips progressively grew and dangerously heated, leaving both men almost panting.

“Your place or mine?” breathed Kíli.

“Yours… For the bathtub” quickly replied Fíli. Kíli’s eyes grew wider as he processed this last information. The promise of a bath while of after sex with Fíli gave the Irishman wings.

“Come on, leg it!”

Both men rushed to Kíli’s hotel, and they had a hard time getting to the room without being charged for indecent exposure.

 

***~~~~***

The door slammed shut behind the Irishmen, and a couple of t-shirts fell to the floor.

“Bathroom?” asked Kíli, now obsessed with the idea of a hot and sexy bath.

“Later” answered Fíli, who was struggling with Kíli's jeans buttons “I want you on that bed first if you don't mind.”

“Anything you want” said Kíli before claiming Fíli's lips in a fierce and hungry kiss.

Half an hour later, the two men were locked in a tender embrace, breathless among a tangled mess of bed sheets.

“Why do I crave for you so much?” asked Kíli in a dreamy voice while stroking Fíli's hair, his glance lost beyond the ceiling.

“I could ask you the same question” replied the other Irishman with a little smile before putting a small kiss on Kíli's shoulder.

“You know, when I saw you enter that pub, I couldn’t take my eyes off of you.”

“Really? Nah, you're taking the piss outta me!”

“No, I’m serious, I swear on me life! I saw you and... I felt like I was _drawn_ to you. And it wasn't just because of the alcohol, you know... I mean, between you and me, it _clicked_. Do you see what I mean?”

Fíli stayed pensive for a while, carefully processing Kíli's words through his delightfully numbed post-sex mind. He felt the same way, but he couldn't admit it aloud, blocked by the absurd fear of sounding needy.  
He had lost partners that way, tired of his embarrassing tendency to cling on them too much to their taste. In the course of time, he had learnt to conceal his feelings and restrain himself. Should he do the same with Kíli? He didn't know what to think of that. He felt more than good in his company; he couldn't deny that. So what were they? Friends with benefits? They weren't even friends, it was too early to say it, but he sure wanted to be at least friends with Kíli. Yeah, he could give it a chance.

“Heyyyy! Kíli to Fíli. Are you with me, mate?”

“Huh? Yeah, yeah, I'm with you. I was just thinking about what you said.”

“Yeah, aaaand?”

“And I don't know what to say. I feel ridiculous… It’s like I’m a horny teenager! I don’t even remember if I was that horny when I was a teenager! I guess I crave for you just the same as you say you crave for me, but is it a right thing?” Fíli cast Kíli a worried look and unconsciously tightened his embrace around the other Irishman.

“Do you think we should slow things down?” Kíli's voice was tense, and Fíli internally winced.

_Oh god no, I don't want to, but I just can’t say it!_

“I don't know. Do you think we should?”

_Please, please, please, don't say yes._

Now it was Kíli's turn to weigh the pros and cons of such a proposition. He wasn't the romantic type, but his instinct screamed not to let go this gorgeous man. He had honestly spoken earlier, and he really thought they had a special early bond together despite Fíli’s pathetic attempt to hide his feelings behind his hormones.

“No, I don't think we should” Kíli simply replied as he tenderly squeezed Fíli's shoulder and kissed the top of his head.

He relished Fíli's happy sigh and turned to face the other Irishman.

“Is it all right with you, mate?” softly asked Kíli while tracing abstract patterns on Fíli's hip with his fingers.

Fíli's answer came in a breath, barely above a whisper, but Kíli didn't need to hear it. He just knew what Fíli thought. They both wanted to enjoy the moment no matter what while they still could. No shyness or misplaced shame should stop them.

And here they were, skin on skin, touching, kissing, mapping each other's body in their minds.

“Do you know what I’m thinking about right now?” asked Kíli.

"No. Tell me?"

"We could take that bath now."

Fíli smiled.

"You never let go, do you?"

"It's the second time you're telling me this today, do you know that?"

"Just shut up and kiss me, you eejit."

 

***~~~~***

 

After the two men had managed to peel off of each other, Kíli went to the bathroom to get the bath ready. The bathtub of his hotel room was huge, and he mentally thanked the production team for their choice in his accommodation.

The Irishman hesitated for a moment. Bubbles or essential oils? After an intense thinking, he opted for orange and lavender essential oils he mixed with liquid soap before pouring them into the hot water. Taking relaxing baths was one of his little weaknesses, and he was glad that Fíli enjoyed them as much as him.

Fíli was still laying on the bed, his crooked arm under his head, when Kíli called him. The scent coming from the bathroom was exquisite and promising.

As the Irishman entered the bathroom, his breath caught in his throat. Kíli was a lovely sight to behold, sprawled in the tub with an inviting smile on his face.  

Fíli entered the steaming water with delight and knelt in front of Kíli to kiss him before turning his back to sit between his spread legs and lean against his chest with a contented sigh.

Both men enjoyed the warmth of the water and the sweet smell of the essential oils for a while, their eyes closed in bliss. Fíli rested his head on Kíli's shoulder and earned a kiss on his damp temple before two long and slender arms possessively encircled his chest, eliciting a happy sigh and more kisses.

"I just want to stay like this forever..." whispered Kíli with a lazy voice.

"Yeah, I too... but at length, we'd end up all crumpled just like a couple of old prunes."

Both men chuckled at the thought.

Kíli pulled his lover closer and murmured deliciously wicked words in the other Irishman’s ear before nibbling a tender lobe.

Despite the hot water, Fíli shivered as goosebumps rose on his arms. Kíli decidedly knew the way to make his heart keel over and naughty ideas soar in his mind at the same time.

Fíli felt long fingers explore his damp chest and shuddered when they start playing with a hardened and sensitive nipple. The Irishman felt Kíli smiling against him, and his heartbeat quickened.

"What are you doing, young fella?" softly asked Fíli while offering his neck for kisses.

"Taking advantage of you, what else?" replied Kíli, punctuating each word with a smooch on the moist skin exposed just for him. His hand stopped tormenting Fíli's nipple to start a slow descent, gently cleansing their earlier mess before disappearing under the water. Sighs soon turned into moans as Kíli was feeling Fíli's manhood hardening and growing under his touch.

 _This isn't real. This is a dream and I will wake up_ thought Fíli. The hot water, the heady scent of the essential oils, Kíli's hands on him, his chest heaving… It was too much and not enough at the same time.

Seeking more contact, Fíli ground his hips until he felt a firm erection pulsating against the small of his back. The Irishman twisted his neck just enough to meet a mouth eager to welcome his kisses and muffle his moans. One of his hands slid against Kíli's thigh to grab his knee while the other enveloped the nape of his neck to tangle itself into long damp curls and never let go.

Moans turned into sobs as Fíli's orgasm steadily built from the depth of his centre to rush in a powerful and unstoppable wave while the water was dangerously sloshing and spilling onto the bathroom floor.

"Sorry, I couldn't resist the urge to touch you" whispered Kíli.

Fíli chuckled.

"And I thought this bath was meant to be relaxing..."

"Aren't you relaxed now?" Kíli sounded visibly amused and proud of himself.

"You scoundrel, you know I am."

As Fíli was slowly coming back down to earth, he became perfectly aware of the unattended erection still pressing against his lower back, so he turned around to kneel between Kíli's spread legs.

"C'mere you."

Kíli rose up to meet him halfway and sat astride Fíli's thigh. The latter pulled Kíli closer, roaming his fingernails on his back and felt the muscles ripple under his touch.

Kíli didn't protest when Fíli pushed his mouth open with his tongue. Both were still learning about each other but they already knew such intimate contact would instantly set both of them on fire. As they broke the kiss to breathe again, Fíli nuzzled the side of his lover's neck, alternating between licks and sharp nips.

Kíli moaned shamelessly, his head tipped back and held on to Fíli as if his life depended on it.

"Let's take good care of you, yeah?" sighed Fíli in the crook of Kíli's ear, eliciting a shiver.

A questing hand went down the Irishman's chest to firmly encompass his erection.

Fíli took his time and lovingly stroked Kíli's length, feeling its thickness, hot and warm in his hand. As he started pumping, his movements made the water ripple and wave, threatening to slosh over the tub's edge once more.

"Jaysus..... Oh God! Fíli, don't stop!" Kíli's voice was harsh with want, his breath coming in fast pants as he was nearing completion. Fíli accelerated his pace, making his partner quiver until the latter came on their hands and bellies in a convulsing mess, his body riveted to his lover's while riding the aftershocks.

"Holy fuck, that was good" panted Kíli as soon as he was capable of speaking again.

"You're welcome" chuckled Fíli before tenderly kissing the other Irishman's temple.

"Take that smug smile off of your face, you eejit" replied Kíli, his voice muffled by Fíli's shoulder. Ignoring that last remark, Fíli kissed his lover once more.

"I guess we both need a shower now... Oh my God, look at the mess we've done!"

Kíli looked around them and beheld said mess: half of the tub's water was on the bathroom floor.

The two men looked at each other and laughed, looking like two overgrown and mischievous kids.

"Well, I guess we'll have to mop up all that..." said Kíli between two laughs "I hope I have enough towels in here."

This time, the two men seriously washed from head to toes and moped up their mess before enveloping themselves in the soft and comfortable bathrobes from the hotel.

Back on Kíli's bed, they laid down side by side, feeling sated.

“What are you thinking about?” asked Fíli after a long silent moment.

“I think about moving in… at least as long as the series lasts. The production gave me a list of flats I could rent a few days ago.” Kíli tried to sound casual while anxiously waiting for a reaction from Fíli.

“You would rent a flat? Here in Bristol? Where? For how long?”

“Well… It would be for a few months sure. In fact…” Kíli took a deep breath “… there’s one in Totterdown… In Richmond Street to be precise. I was considering renting this one, maybe...” Kíli’s voice had trailed off progressively as he was speaking. He couldn’t even look at Fíli, so afraid of his reaction. A few silent moments passed. The two men were staring at the ceiling without even seeing it. Then, Fíli cleared his throat.

“I’d be very happy if you rented that flat in Totterdown. Really. I’d be glad to be your neighbour.”

Kíli was so anxious he didn’t catch what Fíli had said and made him repeat.

“Do you really mean what you’re saying?”

“Of course, I do!”

“But what if…”

Fíli hushed his lover with a finger on his mouth.

“Shhh don’t spoil that moment with worries about the future.”

Kíli’s shimmering eyes were fixed on Fíli’s and the Irishman felt the urge to kiss all this anxiety away.

“Carpe feckin’ diem, mate.”

“Carpe feckin’ diem, yeah.”

Fíli embraced the man he was falling in love with and kissed him deeply. They had a whole life ahead of them waiting to be savoured, together.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to the readers of the previous episode who let me such nice comments! You gave me the motivation to develop this story; the boys did the rest.  
> Once again, you can google the places: everything is real and in Bristol.  
> There's a wee bit of Irish slang again but I don't think it needs to be translated (if you're lost please contact me).
> 
> Tons of love and thanks to my dear a chara Jane for her support and the beta-reading! This one's for you hon, cheers :)


End file.
